


jungle boy(jack perry) one shots

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: oneshots bout the wrestler jungle boyWhat happens when jungle boy meets Ellie Massie sister of the young bucks at a wrestling event. they fall in love will it last





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Ellie is 22

Matt and Nick decided to take the little sister to Fyter Fest. When they got there they let Ellie hang out while they got ready and did other things. While hanging out she caught the eye of another wrestler the two locked eyes.  
"Hi, you must be new to aew. So you got a match?"  
"Hi no, I'm with my brothers. I'm Ellie."  
"Cool, I'm Jack." Jack took her by the hand soon they were holding hands then he kissed her they were kissing just as Matt and Nick came in  
"Wow, that was amazing. I'm so glad we met."  
"Me too."  
"Ellie, will you go out with me? I know we just met but I know I don't want to let you go."  
"I feel the same way too. Of course. This means I'm your girlfriend?"  
"Yes." Ellie and Jack kissed Matt snapped a picture of them together. They held hands for a while until he had had to go get ready.  
"Honey I got to get ready."  
"Good luck." Matt and Nick went up to her she didn't know what they were going to say.  
"I saw you and jungle boy kissing. So what are you guys going out?"  
"Yeah, an instant connection. The moment we met we were drawn to each other."  
"You two make a cute couple. Wish you luck." She watched the match in Matt and Nick's locker room. Ellie wished she could be there. When she heard his name as the winter she screamed wahoo really loud. After the match he found her picking her up in his arms they kissed.  
"We did it honey."  
"I knew you would. I wish I could have been there to cheer you on." Matt and Nick, it came out they got ready for their match the three of them hugged.  
"Sis you sticking around to see our match?"  
"Of course wish you luck."  
"I didn't know you were the sister of the Young Bucks."  
"You didn't ask."  
"After your brothers match I want to take you out." They went to the locker room before they watch the match Jack changed his clothes. They sat on the couch and each other's arms. Before leaving she went up to Matt and Nick.  
"Jack and I are leaving to go on a date."  
"Call us when you get back to the hotel room."

All in 2

Ellie and Jack have been together for 6 months they've been traveling together. Ellie had no idea that at the beginning of the show that it would change her life. In Matt and Nick's locker room there was a dress hanging up with a note that said where this tonight with matching sandals Ellie put it off Matt and Nick put a blindfold on her.  
"Sis no matter what don't take this off. There is a surprise for you." Matt and Nick led her to the ring center of my World by Chris Young started to play our song Ellie thought herself.  
"Sis take it off." When she did there was a spotlight on her Jack was on his knees.  
"Ellie Massie the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me and I don't want anybody but you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me."  
"Yes, a million times yes."

May 30, 2020

It was their wedding small friends and family one. Matt Nick and Malachi couldn't believe the little sister is getting married. She was in all pink Jack was in white with a pink vest to match her. They said their vows going in for a long kiss they were lost in each other's eyes it reminded them of the night they met. Center of my world started to play they dance Jack whispered all the ways he loved her. I knew the moment we met we be together forever Jack said to Ellie.


	2. slow dance in the parking lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the song slow dance in the parking lot by jordan davis
> 
> Ellie and Jack want to be alone after a big match. what happen they start dancing and in their own little world not knowing they're being filmed. what happens when Jack take it to the next level will he get what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/xrq_xtm_qqQ-> the song

After winning his tag team match Jack went back to the locker room where his girl Ellie was waiting for him. He kissed her before taking a shower and changing. The two of them wanted to be alone to Jack took her by the hand they went to the parking lot to his truck. Jack turned on his truck plugging in his iPod he put on Center of My World by Chris Young turning it up. Jack took Ellie by the hand pulling her and close they started to slow dance you put his arms around her. Jack went in for a kiss they were kissing. Everybody could hear the music so they went looking for it Matt and Nick saw them dancing Matt started to film them Ellie and Jack had no idea  
"This is so great first you win your big match now we're alone together."  
"I love you so much, Ellie. I'm so lucky to have you. I wish this song would never end."  
"Jack promise me something? I love you so much too."

"Of course I'll do anything for you."

"Don't let me go."  
"I promise. I don't want to let you go either. I want to hold you all night long." Ellie and Jack didn't care the song changed they were still slow dancing together lasted for two more songs Matt stopped filming when the first song went off. Everybody was leaving Matt and Nick had to break it up which sucks 

"Guys I hate to break this up but you have to leave." They got in the truck driving around Jack had his arm around her. Soon Ellie and Jack got a joint text from Matt she opened it and saw the video that she smiled. 

"Wow Jack that was amazing slow dancing with you."  
"Everything's amazing with you. Look a beach you want to pick it up to us slow dancing under the moonlight on the beach?"  
"I love that." Jack pulled his truck in the parking lot they jumped the gate he put on Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood Jack and Ellie started to slow dance this time the moon was shining on them if they were dancing jack whispered marry me but she heard him.  
"Jack, did you say marry me?"  
"Yeah. Marry me, Ellie. I'll get a ring later."  
"Of course." He pulled out his phone he took a picture of him and Ellie together he posted it with the caption I asked her to marry me and she said yes. After that, they drove home the next day he gave the same ring his dad had given to his mom. He took a pic of her hand with the ring. The next BTE video Matt and Nick put the video of Ellie and Jack slow dancing in the parking lot in it everybody loved the clip.


	3. a night to remember n explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fakes sick so he can take Ellie out on the date what happens when he forgets he lied n tells what he was really doing instead of wrestling. when everyone finds out will they be mad or will they understand why

Jack had a secret romantic date with Ellie planned but he had to fight an aw show he had to get out of it so we sent a text to both Matt and Nick. Sorry I can't make the show I'm sick I wanted so badly to make it  
Hope you feel better sorry you can't make it  
Thank you  
Because it was a tag match he had to tell luchasaurus he said tonight is a special night for me and Ellie I can't make it sorry if Matt and Nick, if ask, say I have 24-hour bug he understood Jack felt bad for canceling it with 5 hours before the big show

2 hours later Jack started to get everything ready he bought a new outfit for Ellie later he went on Twitter Matt and Nick told the whole world that he was sick and his notifications lit up saying get well soon and feel better soon. He wrote back thank you for the get well wishes. Sorry, I can't be there but I'll make it up to you.

Around 8 p.m. Jack put everything in the truck and he went to get ready he smiled when he saw Ellie and that sunflower sundress with the yellow sandals.  
"Wow, baby you look so beautiful. You're gonna love what I have planned for tonight."  
"Can't wait." They got in the truck he drove to a dirt road and parked he opened up her door taking her by the hand to the bed of the truck they sat in it.  
"Baby 5 months ago was the first time we met and I knew we were meant to be together.''  
"I'll never forget that night at double or nothing." He pulled out the food they ate while holding hands after eating Jack put on the Spotify playlist with all their songs. Before playing he took pictures of her. He put on Center of My World by Chris Young started to play he took her by the hand and started to dance she put it in her head on his shoulder "I love you so much, Ellie."Jack whispered to her "I love you too Jack." she whispered back they danced it started to pour rain they didn't stop Jack took pictures of them dancing Ellie and Jack danced till their playlist stopped. Ellie took pics of Jack then Jack put on the song My Valentine by Martina McBride he got down on one knee.  
"Ellie Page, will you marry me?"  
"Of course." While he was doing that the camera was on a timer so he can capture it all. They just kissed for a while Ellie love the way Jack's lips felt against her they started to make out it lasted for 5 minutes.  
"This is so romantic but Jack I'm getting cold in the rain. We should go home."  
"I agree let's go." Ellie got in the truck soaking wet before getting in Jack closed the bed of the truck he drove home. When they got home l they showered then changed into t-shirts and sweats Jack snapped a picture of her. Forgetting Jack was supposed to be "sick" he put the card in his laptop uploading the pictures on his Instagram tonight was amazing five months later asked her to marry me she said yes a pic of her holding her hand out he wrote the future Mrs. Perry the moment I saw her I knew I was gonna love her forever. She posted the same a pic on hers saying Jack and I are going to get married. They watched movies till they fell asleep when they woke up everybody wanted to know why Jack said he was sick but went on a date oh shit I fucked up Jack thought to himself. He wrote both on Instagram and Twitter for most of the day I wasn't feeling good. I didn't want to get sick during my match so I didn't think it was a good idea to fight. Later that night I felt better so I took her out. Aew wrote on their social media pages congratulation to the sister AEW star hangman page on her engagement to jungle boy Jack Perry. Matt and Nick, it got them to re-enact their engagement on BTE. A month later in a small ceremony, Ellie and Jack got marry Adam gave her away they said their vows and kissed.  
"I give you Mr. And Mrs. Perry." Later they had their first dance to the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley they put their wedding pics on their social media Pages Ellie change your name to Ellie Perry Jack wrote on his Instagram under his bio he was married to her with the link to her page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie falls in love w jungle boy what will she do when he asks her out will it last

During an aew show walking backstage, Ellie ran into luchasaurus and jungleboy the moment her and jungle Boy met their eyes met he jumped down circled around grunting at Ellie he took her by the hand smiling at her he jumped back on whispered to luchasaurus.  
"He says he likes you and to come with us." Jungle boy reach his hand down for her they walked away in the locker room the two of them whisper to each other she wondered why jungle boy and say a word.  
"He wants to know do you like him too?"  
"Yeah." He smiled at her taking her by the hand he held hands looking into each other's eyes he kissed her Ellie love the way his lips tasted it. And felt against her kiss for a while till she had to go fight.  
"I got to go it's time for my match." As Ellie was leaving jungle boy grabbed her by the arm he grunted at her  
"He doesn't want you to go."  
"Look I'll come back when the match is over." When they were alone they talked about her.  
"Jungle Boy, you really like her?" He just smiled back not saying a word.   
"So it's a yes. You want her to be your girl?" He nodded smiling looking excited. A couple of minutes later she returned he ran up to her throwing his arms around her Ellie love seeing that smile and those sweet brown eyes looking back at her jungle boy grunted at her smiling holding her hand two fingers were touching a romantic way.  
"He wants you to be his girl."  
"I want to be his girl." Jungle boy pulled Ellie close kissing her they just kissed ignoring the world around them. After that night she joined them coming to the ring they would hold hands.

2 months later

Aew is on tv now they were now tag champ though she was the women's champ. One night it started off the show went in the middle of it a spotlight by Ellie and jungle boy took her by the hand going down on one knee grunting and smiling at her.  
"He says Ellie will you marry me. I love you."  
"Of course I'll marry you. I love you too." Jungle boy put the ring on her finger throwing his arms around you they kissed the fans chanted congrats when they were in the locker group jungle boy kissed her this time they made out not caring that they weren't alone. Luchasaurus wondered when you were going to come up for air. The way he looked at her he truly loved her like he said I loved you with his eyes. The next aew live broadcast they set everything up for the wedding Matt and Nick gave her away walking to the ring. She got that thing about her by Chris Young played when Ellie and jungle boy joined hands looking at each other smiling.  
"Ellie Jackson, you take jungle boy to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Jungle boy you take Ellie Jackson to be your wife?" jungle boy grunted at her smiling she knew what that meant.  
"He said I do." They kissed holding hands then ran up the ramp holding hands the fans chanted Mr. And Mrs. Jungle boy. Offstage Ellie and Jack met long before aew at a federation in California. They were married a year before aew. They thought it would be a good storyline for them to fall in love with onstage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where all my jungle boy n marko stunt one shots are

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321814/chapters/58636588


End file.
